


Please don't steal our engineer

by jam_lord24601



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, FitzSimmons fluff, Hurt Leo Fitz, I miss the bus, The Bus Days, This is in Season One, Ward is not Hydra, Ward is not evil, Ward never betrayed the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam_lord24601/pseuds/jam_lord24601
Summary: The Hydra soldiers were assigned one mission: sneak onto the bus and kidnap the young engineer, Leopold Fitz.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in season one. I'm making it so that Fitz and Simmons are only seventeen years old (both are really young and finished high school at 14 and went straight to the Academy after that.) Skye is about 21, Ward is 22.
> 
> This is a request for one of my friends at school.

Fitz rolled out of his bed with a groan. He'd stayed up late last night working on a new prototype gun, and was now facing the consequences of getting one hour of sleep, twelve nights in a row. He looked in the bathroom mirror. He looked rough, dark bags hung under his eyes, and he was paler than usual. He also looked a lot thinner than usual. Fitz took a short shower and threw on some clothes. He quickly put some makeup over the bags under his eyes so that they wouldn't draw any attention from his friends, before making his way back down to the lab. Jemma was talking with Skye, who was sitting on a table, when Fitz walked. 

"Hi, Fitz!" Jemma smiled at him in her cheery tone. 

"Hi," Fitz smiled back, making his way over to the prototype he'd been working on an hour ago, and starting to work on it again. He noticed that someone had moved it (probably Jemma) and let out a sigh when he realised that some of the pieces he'd been working with had been put away. He should've know Jemma would try to clean up his work space.

"So, what time did you finally go to bed last night?" Skye asked, hoping down off the table, making her way towards him. 

"Sorry, what?" Fitz asked, feigning innocence. It wasn't that hard to do; he was shocked by the question. Skye didn't buy it. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him intently. 

"I saw you sneaking back down to the lab last night, and you didn't come back up," she elaborated.

"I was working on making a better night-night gun for Ward," Fitz explained as he searched for the pieces he'd had out earlier. 

"You didn't answer the question." 

"I'm trying to find..." he mumbled as he opened and closed three more doors before finding what he needed. "Found it."

"Oh, sorry, Fitz. I cleared off your workspace earlier," Jemma said once she saw what Fitz had been looking for. 

"It's alright," Fitz told her, starting to work on the prototype gun. 

"Fitz, I'm just worried you're not getting enough sleep," Skye said softly. Fitz sighed as he set the gun back down on the table. 

"I'm alright. Don't worry about me. I just need to finish this new gun before the next mission. Ward managed to break or lose all but one of the night-night guns," Fitz sighed. 

"Are you at least getting five hours of sleep?" Jemma asked kindly. Fitz didn't want to lie to her, but he also didn't want her to send him to bed and ground him from the next mission.

"No, but I'm fine, Jemma. Not even tired," Fitz mumbled very quickly. Hoping she didn't hear any of it.

She did.

"Leo!" She squeaked, slapping his upper arm. "Go to bed! Skye and I will work on the stupid night-night gun!"

"Fine," he grumbled, walking out of the lab. Pausing on the way out, he added, "I'll be back down in two hours, though."

"You can come back in two hours as long as you spend the entire time sleeping," Skye told him.

"Deal."

* * *

 

Fitz didn't realise how tired he was until he was on his way up the stairs: he could barely keep his eyes open. He tripped and fell into someone tall and muscular, his sleep drugged brain telling him it must be Ward.

"Sorry," Fitz mumbled. The man he had run into turned around, quickly grabbing Fitz and spinning him into a headlock, covering his mouth. Fitz let out a muffled scream, but stopped when the man squeezed his neck tighter.

"Are you Leopold Fitz?" The man asked in a tone that made Fitz not want to answer, even if he could.

"Evan, you idiot, he can't talk," said another man, stepping out of the shadows.

"Oh, yeah. Right."

The first man, Evan, removed his arm from around Fitz's neck. Big mistake. The second Fitz's mouth and neck were freed, he let out an ear piercing shriek. The sound only lasted a few seconds. Evan covered his mouth as quickly as he could, but the damage had been done. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got darker than I originally planned. Warning: Child Abuse.

Fitz's scream was heard by all the residents of the bus, and they all came running. By the time they'd all arrived, Fitz had been forced onto his stomach, Evan's foot pressing down hard on his lower back, a gun aimed at his head. Fitz tried his best to stay calm, but there was something about having Ward pin him down during training that just seemed so much less scary than some psychopath. (Of course Fitz realised that the difference between the two was that Ward would never hurt him.)

"Let. Him. Go." Ward growled, aiming his own gun at Evan. The other man laughed.

"Or what? You'll shoot?" 

"Yeah, I will," Ward yelled.

"If you shoot," the man pointed his gun at Fitz's back, "he dies. You won't be able to shoot both of us in time." 

Fitz never liked having all the attention be on him, but he would much rather preform a whole song and dance number in front of every single S.H.I.E.L.D agent all by himself than be laying on his stomach with two guns pointed at him. 

"This is what's going to happen," the man said, keeping his gun aimed at Fitz. "The engineer is coming with us. Try to stop us, and he dies." 

"No!" Jemma started to run forwards, but May grabbed her, pulling her back. Fitz would've loved nothing more than to have her by his side, but he was glad May had stopped her from running into the dangerous situation. 

"Why do you need him?" Ward asked, lowering his gun. The was the question that Fitz had been asking himself for the past few minutes. Why _did_ they need him? 

"His father wishes to speak with him." 

* * *

  _(Seven Years Earlier)_

_"Stop it Alister! He's just a boy!" Fitz's mother yelled as his father punched Fitz in the ribs. Again._

_"He needs to be taught a lesson, Claire!" Alister Fitz yelled, grabbing Fitz by the collar of his shirt, dragging him out of the room. Fitz's mother tried to follow, but Alister locked her in the living room. He slammed Fitz into the wall before punching his son again. This time, Fitz fell to the ground with a thud and a scream. Dark, thick blood dripped from his broken nose._

_"Please stop, Daddy," Fitz whispered softly, his voice sounding more broken than he wanted it to. "Please stop."_

_"Get up boy! You're a pathetic excuse for a son!" Alister screamed, kicking Fitz in the ribs. The young boy screamed, tears rolling down his face, mixing with the blood._

_"Stop it, Alister!" Claire cried through the door, begging the man to stop hurting her son._

_"Shut the fuck up, bitch!"_

_That made Fitz angry. With more strength than a half starved ten year old boy should have, Fitz slapped his father across the face. Immediately, he regretted that choice, and tried to run, but he had no where to go. Alister grabbed Fitz's arm, and twisted it in an unnatural angle, making the boy let out a screaming sob as the bone snapped._

_"You do not talk to your father that way!"_

_"I'm sorry, Daddy!" Fitz sobbed. He wanted more than anything to go back to reading his book about monkeys with his mother. Father had just stormed into the living room, and started punching Fitz when he thought he'd looked at him funny._

_"No you're not!" Alister yelled, throwing Fitz into the wall. Fitz just wanted to die. Why was Daddy being so mean to him?_

_"Yes I am, Daddy! I'm really, really sorry!"_

_"Damn you, boy!" Alister screams at Fitz, grabbing the half empty bottle of beer on the table and throwing it at Fitz. It hit his right shoulder, shattering on impact. Shards of glass stuck out of Fitz's shoulder. With one last punch, his father left the room. Fitz's mother pushed past Alister, and ran to her son._

_"Oh, my baby boy," she sobbed when she saw the pitiful state her son was in._

_"Da... Dad... Daddy, he... he threw a... a... a bottle... at... at... at me!" Fitz cried, blood loss and pain making his speech all jumbled up._

* * *

"No," Fitz whispered, tears of fear welling up in his eyes. "Please not him."

"You don't have a choice, boy." When he said 'boy', Evan pushed his foot down harder on Fitz's back.

"Please no," Fitz begged, tears streaming down his face as he began to hyperventilate. He hadn't seen his father since that day seven years ago, and he didn't plan on seeing him again. 

Fitz made eye contact with Ward, and when the old man saw the scared look in Fitz's eyes, he decided to act. 

Gunshots fired.

The two men fell to the ground, both unconscious from the night-night guns that had been stashed away in the cockpit of the plane. Coulson stepped over one of the bodies. He'd been hiding behind the wall, waiting for the opportunity to fire. 

"Thank God that's over," he sighed. "Fitz, you alright?"

There was no answer from Fitz, only a small scream from Jemma when the team looked down to find a growing red puddle underneath their friend.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ward quickly and carefully brought Fitz down to the lab. He'd woken up on the way down with a cry of pain. 

"Sorry, buddy, but I've gotta get you down to the lab fast so you don't lose any more blood. The second Ward set Fitz down on a cot, Jemma was at his side, cleaning out his cut with some rubbing alcohol. Fitz was lucky, the bullet had only grazed his side.

"I'm sorry," Jemma whispered after she finished cleaning his wound. Fitz smiled, trying not to look like he was dying from the pain. It didn't work to well.

Wiping the blood from her hands, Jemma reached for the medical scissors. "I need to prepare the edges for stitching. Try not to move _, okay…?"_

Fitz nodded, his smile wavering.

Jemma carefully cut away the loose, jagged parts of his skin, careful not to make the wound even worse. Fitz clenched his fists, his knuckles white, but he kept still. He just squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to scream in pain. They'd run out of pain meds or anaesthetics, so there was nothing Jemma could give him. 

"You okay?" Ward asked the young engineer. Fitz nodded very slowly. 

"I'm so sorry, Fitz," Jemma whispered as she began to stitch up his side. Fitz wanted to say something, but he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he'd only let out a loud scream. Sensing his distress, Ward started running his fingers through Fitz's curls. He'd often thought of Fitz as his little brother, and hated seeing him in so much pain. 

Fitz lasted about halfway through Jemma stitching him up before he let out a horribly strangled yell, passing out immediately after. 

* * *

 

Tears started rolling down Wards face after hearing the heart breaking sound that Fitz had just made. He was so young, only seventeen years old. He didn't deserve this. Jemma quickly finished stitching him up. She wrapped a bandage around him after washing her hands. 

"We're going to have to land," Jemma told Coulson, wiping tears from her eyes. "He needs more medical attention than I can give him on the bus."

"We'll try to land as soon as possible," Coulson nodded, giving Jemma a hug. After everything she and Fitz had been through over the last few months, it was hard to remember that they were still just kids. They didn't deserve half of the crap they were going through. 

* * *

Fitz woke up to blinding lights shinning in his eyes. He tried to lift his hand to shield his eyes from the light, but found something heavy on it, preventing him from doing so. 

"Leo?" A British voice asked softly. 

"Jemma?" He turned his head to the side to find Jemma sitting next to him, holding his hand. 

"Oh thank God." Ward and Skye appeared in Fitz's line of vision along with May and Coulson. 

"You had us worried there, buddy. You were out for five days," Ward smiled, concern evident on his face.

"Sorry," Fitz groaned as he tried to sit up. 

"Don't do that," May warned. "You got shot in the side."

"Yeah, that was fun," he grumbled, getting a laugh out of Skye. 

He talked with them for a while until the doctor kicked them all out except for Jemma (who refused to leave). The two talked late into the night about random things and their days at the academy. 

"You still awake, Jemma?" Fitz asked when she'd been silent for a while.

Her answer was a kiss that she pressed to his lips, and honestly, that was the best answer in Fitz's opinion. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending was terrible. I might rewrite a new one later.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and review! I'm open to requests!


End file.
